


Raindrops Keep Falling

by simoneallen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simoneallen/pseuds/simoneallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fun in the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops Keep Falling

  


**Title: Raindrops Keep Falling**  
 **Author: Simone Allen**  
 **Universe/Series: Star Trek: TOS**  
 **Rating: ADULT**  
 **Relationship status: First Time**  
 **Word count: 2109**  
 **Genre: Erotica, Humour  
Beta: [Garryowen](http://garryowen.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Tropes: None**  
 **Warnings: None**  
 **Additional Pairings: None**  
 **Summary: Some fun in the rain**  
 

The thunder sounded, providing a loud percussive accompaniment to the flashing of the lightning as it split the night sky with its silvery forks.

Kirk tipped his head back and flung his arms out to either side of his body, laughing as the rain beat its tiny, piercing fingertips against the tender skin of his upturned face. He felt free and unfettered for the first time in a long while.

It was warm despite the cool breeze, and the thrill of the native music and wild dancing was still coursing its rough beat through his body.

He turned to his companion, shaking his head so droplets of water flew in all directions, and laughed delightedly. “Isn’t this wonderful?” he exclaimed, a bolt of lightning crossing the darkness just at the right time to light up his smile.

Spock pulled his cloak tighter around him. “That is not the word I would have chosen,” he said.

Kirk laughed at the disgruntled look on his desert-bred friend’s face. He felt light-headed and giddy.

“Jim,” Spock said, looking rather less composed than he normally did. “Where are we going?”

“Nowhere in particular,” Kirk said. “I just like walking in the rain.” He laughed at the look of disbelief being directed at him. “You don’t have to come with me,” he pointed out as he started off towards the cliff face looming ahead of them.

Despite his discomfort, Spock set off after him. The celebrations had not been short of the potent local brew, and it seemed as if the captain had drunk perhaps slightly more than was wise. Spock had absolutely no intention of letting him out of his sight.

“Jim,” he tried again as they reached the wall of rock that reached up as far as the eye could see. “I believe the rain is getting heavier.” He sneezed.

Kirk looked over at him and grinned affectionately. “We better get you out of it, then,” he said.

“Out of the rain?” Spock questioned, looking around. “Where?”

The captain reached out and grabbed a blue clad arm from under the cloak thoughtfully provided by the Eniceans, pulling his first officer towards him. “This way,” he pointed ahead and slightly to the left.

Spock allowed himself to be pulled along but when Kirk abruptly stopped and turned at the face of the cliff, he stumbled a little and fell against him. Kirk steadied him and pulled him under what appeared to be an outcropping of rock that provided negligible shelter from the elements.

“Excuse me,” Spock apologised, moving to pull out of the awkward embrace Kirk was holding him in. He resisted grimacing as water slewed off the edge of the outcrop onto his head. “This is not out of the rain,” he observed and sneezed again.

Kirk pulled him back in close so at least his face was partially protected. “Well, stay here then,” he said.

Spock suddenly became very aware of just how close they were, their bodies pushed tightly up against each other. He felt the blood rush to his face just as another flash of lightning illuminated the whole area.

Kirk reached up to touch his cheek. “I made you blush,” he observed.

“Jim, what are you doing?” Spock managed to say, his mind swimming at the overwhelming sensation of the body against his own.

Kirk met his eyes and Spock took in a sharp breath at the look he saw there. It was pure desire; even a Vulcan could not miss it. He tried to pull away again but Kirk reached down to place his hands on either side of narrow hips.

“What do you think I’m doing?” a whispering voice said, close to his ear. He shivered as cold lips touched his neck and frozen hands slipped up under his uniform shirt.

“Jim,” he said weakly as Kirk tweaked one hardened nipple. “We can’t.” He pushed him away, the action taking a monumental effort.

Kirk stared at him, his blond hair darkened by the rain, his uniform sticking to every contour of his body. Deliberately, he released his grip and let his arms fall down by his sides. He would never force this, however much he wanted it. “You can go if you want,” he said trying to keep the desperate need out of his voice.

Spock knew he should move. Kirk must have drunk more than he’d realised. He would never behave in this way otherwise. Every nerve in Spock’s body was screaming at him to turn around and leave, every bit of logic he had left was telling him to go, to get out of this situation while he still could, before he did something he would regret. But he remained rooted to the spot, his eyes fixed on Kirk, waiting to see what this mercurial Human with his beguiling eyes and bewitching body would do next.

Kirk tilted his head to one side and kept his eyes fixed on Spock’s as he slowly moved his hand to the fastening on his pants. “Do you like to watch?” he asked.

Spock swallowed hard. Anything else and he might just have been able to resist. But to be offered what he had dreamed of in fevered sleep, his deepest fantasy come true…he remained frozen to the spot.

“Do you?” Kirk asked again, his heart pounding in anticipation of the answer.

Spock nodded abruptly, the movement not one he had any conscious control over.

Kirk silently moved to free himself from the confines of his pants. Spock was looking at him as if he was good enough to eat and that in itself was almost enough to make him come before he’d even done anything. Legs planted far apart, he pulled his cock out and began to stroke himself slowly, never taking his eyes off Spock.

The Vulcan took an involuntary step forward and Kirk groaned as he rubbed himself up and down. “Oh, Spock.”

Suddenly the Vulcan was on him, hands hungrily grabbing at him, mouth against his own. Kirk grabbed him and reversed their positions, pushing Spock so his back was against the smooth rock of the cliff face

Spock leaned heavily against the stone, his hands splayed against the cold, wet surface to either side of his body. He tried to control his breathing but found he couldn’t. His eyes remained fixed on his friend’s as Kirk placed a hand to either side of him, leaning in so closely he could feel the warm breath tingling against the coldness of his face.

He closed his eyes as Kirk reached to touch his cheek, then trailed his hand down to his shoulder, and then his arm, running it across his stomach and then further down. He gasped as the hand moved to caress the front of his pants. He closed his eyes as Kirk gripped the straining hardness of the erection he couldn’t have wished away if he’d wanted to.

“You like that, don’t you?” Kirk whispered as he lightly squeezed his prize through the wet fabric. His tongue traced a wet path across Spock’s jaw line as his hands continued to feel him up through his uniform. Spock felt his legs beginning to tremble. His hands reached out, seemingly of their own volition, to grab Kirk’s rounded ass and pull him closer.

“That’s it,” Kirk murmured as he moved to kiss him. “Oh, yes, baby, that’s it, that’s right.”

All reason flew out of Spock’s mind as their mouths met in a searing kiss. Heat rushed through his body. Even the rain that was soaking them suddenly seemed warm to him. Their lips slid against each other and he groaned as an insistent tongue slipped into his mouth, swirling against his own, probing and demanding. He was powerless to stop what was happening as hands ripped open his pants and pushed them down. He felt the harsh roughness of the stone against his bare buttocks as Kirk grasped his hardness. “Oh Jim. Jim,” he stuttered as his captain milked him.

“Jesus, you’re so fucking hot,” Kirk breathed as he pulled out of the kiss to look down at the cock in his hand. “So hot.” He looked up again into Spock’s wide brown eyes but didn’t pause for a moment in his frantic stroking as he reached to grab the Vulcan’s hand and guide it to where he needed it to be.

“Touch me,” he demanded, the tone broking no argument. Spock felt light-headed as he reached to touch another man’s cock for the first time. “Yes,” Kirk hissed as he began to thrust into the fist holding him, his rhythm perfectly matched by the jerking of his hand on the other’s hardness.

Their lips met again, tongues twining hotly together as they bucked frantically against each other, pants around their ankles and rain lashing their wet skin.

“Oh Jesus,” Kirk groaned into Spock’s mouth. “Oh God, I’m gonna come. You’re gonna make me...” He broke off as waves of ecstasy washed over him, the sensation seeming to merge with the feel of the water running over his naked lower body. “Oh, oh, oh,” he gasped as the hot semen pulsed out of him, coating the elegant fingers that held him.

The wanton sounds of Kirk’s orgasm were all Spock needed to reach completion. He gave one final thrust and screwed his eyes shut as he came in a violent pulse of emotion.

They clung to each other for a long moment, Kirk’s forehead resting against Spock’s shoulder, both of them beginning to shiver in the cold as the heat of their passion cooled along with the sticky seed on their hands. Kirk pulled his head back and met Spock’s eyes with his own. Spock stared wordlessly at him, not knowing what he could possibly say now they’d stepped so far over the line he’d sworn he’d never cross, however much he wanted to.

Kirk reached up to trail a fingertip down the side of his face. “We’d better get back,” he whispered.

Spock moved to straighten out his clothes, tucking himself back inside his pants. He followed Kirk back to the celebrations, neither of them saying a word.

McCoy looked up as they went into the large tent the Eniceans had erected for the occasion. “Hey,” he called as they approached the long bench he was sitting on. “Where’d you two sneak off to?”

“Mind your own business,” Kirk said genially and sat down next to him. Spock sat on the other side of the captain, his misery growing by the moment as he considered Kirk’s silence and contemplated what the captain’s moment of drunken abandon and his own loss of control might have done to their friendship.

McCoy, who was rather the worse for wear himself, was waving a cup full of the wine the Eniceans considered their national drink under Kirk’s nose. “Have some of this Jim-boy,” he directed, his southern accent strongly in evidence. “It’ll put hairs on your chest, no doubt about it.”

Kirk smiled brightly at him. “No thanks, Bones. Can’t stand the stuff, personally.” He turned to wink at Spock and surreptitiously reached for his hand beneath the disguise offered by the cloak he still wore. “Besides,” he added, giving the hand a squeeze. “I don’t want to end up doing something I’d regret tonight.”

Spock stared at him. “You have not drunk any of the wine?”

“Nope,” Kirk confirmed. “Not a drop.”

McCoy looked from one to the other of them, puzzled by the intensity with which they were regarding each other. He reached across Kirk to offer the cup of wine to Spock instead. To his surprise, the normally teetotal first officer took it.

Spock took a sip of the warm, sweet liquid and regarded Kirk over the rim of the cup. The captain was looking quizzically at him and all Spock could think of was the heat of his mouth and how it felt to taste him. He reached out and placed the cup of wine on a nearby table, then used the hand still holding Kirk’s to pull him closer. “ _I_ may do something regrettable,” he whispered.

Kirk nodded solemnly. “I really hope so,” he agreed.

Spock lowered his head and kissed his captain, thoroughly and with abandon, heedless of the public setting.

Beside them, McCoy gasped in shock and toppled backwards off the bench.

  



End file.
